Get Out Alive
by Wait.What
Summary: A few years ago, all the parallel universes collided, causing the Anime demensions and the real world to colide. People accepted the fact, as normal humans gained abilities they always dreamed about, and were able to follow their dreams. However, for ever
1. Introduction

_**If You Want To Get Out Alive: An Anime Version of the movie Caved In: Prehistoric Terror**_

_**Insperation: **_What can I say? The movie was nice and bloody, I had been reading and rereading DemonAybss's _**Stone Outlaws**_, I got a new Three Days Grace CD, I was bored. And boredom makes the mind think. For me, it gives me ideas for stories. Like this one, or my possible stories _**Where I Belong**_, _**Darkness**_, or a One Piece story based on InuYasha starring Zolo, Tashigii, and Kunia.

_**How to sum it up:**_ A few years ago, all the parallel universes collided, causing the Anime demensions and the real world to colide. People accepted the fact, as normal humans gained abilities they always dreamed about, and were able to follow their dreams. However, for every good thing, there must also be a bad. Around 1948, in a mine located in Sweden, a group of miners in the real world found _**them**_, and many died in the mine on the day of the discovery. One man sealed the enterance to the mine, making sure they would never terrorize mankind again, losing a leg in the process. The current year is 2010, and a man named Gato has teamed up with Orochimaru to collect the deed to the property and obtain the gems hidden in the mine.

_**Feature Animes:**_ Naruto, One Piece, Yu Yu Hakusho, Ghost Stories, Kazan, Darkstalkers, minor mentions of Pokemon, InuYasha, Yu-Gi-Oh! (Malik with Hierogliphics), Teen Titans, and Code: Lyoko. More Animes may be added if I think of a way to connect them properly to fit the story.

The first chapter will not be published until I get permission from DemonAybss to use his characters, so this may take a while for updating. Not only that, I watched this movie about a month ago on the Sci-fi channel, and YouTube has nothing to remind me of what happened, so I may not get it all. Also, I missed some of the movie because we had to eat at the table. But anyways, here's a little prolouge to keep you interested:

☻☻☻☻☻

Yondome was a simple miner. A simple miner with a family and a good heart. A simple miner who wanted to get home in time for before six to spend time with his wife on Christmas Eve, which was tonight. It was five 'til five. Five was when the miners were released from work. Five minutes later, the whistle blew, and everyone stopped working. But one man, the head of the miners, still wanted them to work.

"Why are you stopping? We still have to take down this wall." He said.

"It's five 'o clock, and it's Christmas Eve. We want to go home." Yondome said.

"And I want you to take down this wall. No one leaves until this wall is down." The man argued. Everyone in the mine groaned, but got to work on the rocky wall. A friend of Yondome, Kazan, eventually got a couple sticks of explosives and detonated them on the wall. Everyone gasped in shock. Not from the explosives, but from what lied beyond the former wall. The one in command stepped up to the place where the wall was, mouth open in shock. Behind the wall was a cavern filled with emerelds. He takes a couple steps into the cavern, but stops as sword-sharp pincers are plunged into the front of his chest, going all the way through to his back, lifting him off the ground. He screamed in shock and pain before the darkness overcame him, taking him into his final sleep.

The miners take a few steps back, getting ready to run if needed. Giant beetles crawl out of the cavern, and start to charge at the miners. A few unlucky miners are captured and killed them on the spot with their pincers. The miners not captured start running towards the exit. The beetles follow, eager for a meal.

"What the hell are those things?" A miner yells while running, panicing.

"They look like gaint beetles!" Another miner yells back, also paniced.

"There's no way in hell those things're beetles! They've got to be dinosaurs!" Kazan says right before he slips and falls. Yondome stops running and starts to head back for his friend. He helps Kazan up and helps him run towards the exit, but it isn't worth the effort. The beetles pounce on Kazan, and Yondome turns his head back in time to see his friend be killed. There were very few miners left, and even more were being killed every second. Yondome sees the elevator that leads up to the surface. He reaches it in time and presses the up button. A beetle grabs hold of his leg while he is on the elevator and snaps his leg off. Yondome cries out in pain as the beetle falls down to the dirt.

"Oh god... Please help us, god..." Yondome says as the elevator continues going up. A sudden quake goes through the shaft, and dust and rocks fall down on the miner. Few of the rocks hit. Finally the elevator reaches the top, and the now one-legged miner crawls out of the shaft over to a conveniantly placed detenator. The explosives are near the shaft. Yondome slowly shoves the lever down, and the shaft blows up. Rocks cover up the enterance, making sure that the beetles will never terrorize the human race again...

That was the prolouge. Kazan is this chapter is basically this demension's version of Kazan, only older, less spunky, and hair that makes him look less like Mokuba from Yu-Gi-Oh!. Yondome is also similar to Naruto's Yondome, in a way.

Love it? Hate it? Think you need to barf? Good! Leave a review, it'll make me happy. Flames will be used to light Hiei's Black Dragon Hell Fire to make the bugs all nice 'n crunchy.


	2. Meet the Bad Guys and an Old Man

_**If You Want Get Out Alive**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own "Get Out Alive", Three Days Grace Does. I don't own any of the characters from "Stone Outlaws", they belong to the creators of the Teen Titans and DemonAybss, I do not own Caved In: Prehistoric Terror, Michael Mhyers (Is that right?) does, and I do not own any other characters other than Mikan, Yuki, and Sia.**_

_**I thank my friends who read this, and I hope you have a good time on the site.**_

_**Also, while I was doing a bit of reasearch on the film earlier today (long live Wikipedia!), I noticed a few...glitches...in the film. One of such is the lightbulb issue. How could so many be powered for so many years, if there had been no electricity? Another thing that rose up was what the beetles had eaten. Had they eaten each other, or were there other animals down in the mines? Another plus to making the worlds all being united, I could stick our furry little buddy Pikachu and all his friends down into the mine and have them power the lightulbs and machines, along with giving the beetles a food source. This also concludes that I think too much.**_

_**Chapter 1:**_ Gato, Orochimaru, Zabuza, Kabuto, and Sarutobi

☻☻☻☻☻

An old man by the name of Sarutobi sat outside on his patio overlooking the lake. Across from him sat a small man with black sunglasses covering his eyes. His name was Gato. Leaning against the house was the Demon of the Mist, Momochi Zabuza, the Medical Ninja Kabuto, and the Snake Sannin Orochimaru. Zabuza had his arms crossed over his chest, observing the scene to make sure nothing happened to his employer. The silver-haired medical Ninja Kabuto had his hands in his pockets, ready to heal or kill. The extremely pale Snake Sannin's arms lie limply, as par usual since his run-in with his former team mate, Tsunade. There was a glass table seperating Gato and Sarutobi, and on that glass table was the deed to the lake, along with a mine that had been since long abandoned, save the electrical Pokemon had taken over the mine when the realms collided. The mine had become a home to the electrical creatures, powering the long-since powerdead lightbulbs and machinary since a tragic incedent where a miner had lost his leg in an accident and had absolutely refused to talk about what had happened in the mine shafts.

Gato, however, had known about what had happened. He had managed to...persuade...the miner to reveal what had happened, and had managed to have the man make a map of the mine shafts. Now all he had to do was obtain ownership of the property, and the lake, along with the mines and all it's dangers and gems, would be his. His grandfather had been a great help, but he had passed not too long ago thanks to a certain assassin.

"All you have to do is sign the paper, and we shall leave." Gato said.

"No. I wish to spend my last years at the lake before I pass on." Sarutobi refused. Gato smirked, and looked over at Kabuto, who nodded slightly before taking his hands out of his pockets and reached for his kunai. Sarutobi did not see this action. Gato fingered the pen in his hands.

"Sarutobi, do you like this pen?" Gato asked innocently. Orochimaru sighed and closed his eyes, knowing what would happen next. Sarutobi eyed Gato cautiously before nodding. Gato smirked again, before taking said pen and driving it into Sarutobi's hand. Sarutobi screeched in pain, too occupied with his stabbed hand to noticed the Medical Ninja come up from behind him and bring the kunai in his hand up, and cut off the hand that Gato had stabbed with the pen. Sarutobi screamed yet again, waving his now handless arm around, spraying blood everywhere. Zabuza pulled out a kunai and walked over to the bleeding and screeching old man, and stood behind him.

"So, Sarutobi, what do you say now?" Gato asked, still smirking. Sarutobi glared at Gato before taking the paper into his hand and crumpling it up into a ball.

"I say fuck you!" He yelled angrily, before Zabuza took the kunai in his hand and plunged it into the old man's back. Sarutobi gasped in surprise before his head landed onto the table, his spirit no longer in this world.

"Well, Zabuza, he said he wished to spend his last days by the lake. We should respect that." Gato said, his smirk growing. Zabuza smirked underneith of his bandages, before removing the kunai out of the now deseased Sarutobi's back. Kunai _were_ pretty exspensive, after all...

Hmm...I wanted to have this chapter go on more, but this seemed like the best stopping point. I also need a beta...Also, those willing to give out more information on the movie will be greatly respected. Hmm... I think I'm going to post a small preview of the next chapter, to keep you all interested.

_"Sakura, be nice to your brother." Hina said as she started loading the hiking gear into the back of the SUV. Sakura sighed._

_"Yes, Mama." She replied before looking at her adopted brother, Roichi. Roichi was currently smirking at her. Sakura grinded her teeth against each other, glaring at him. She heard a small laugh, and she turned to look at the culprit. It was Rai Crimson, a girl who had come along with the family because Roichi insisted. Along with the group that Roichi invited was Tali, Alex, Shiva, Kali, Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Saturn, and some childeren that constantly followed Saturn around. Tali and Kali were twins, but they looked nothing alike. Personally, almost all of hem had odd names in Sakura's opinion. Sakura's mother, Hina, had invited some of Sakura's father's Co-workers, along with some of her friends. The were currently chatting with one another, seeming to get along well enough. The three childeren, Kazan, Anita, and Shippo were currently trying to annoy Sakura's father, Chase, and it was working._

_"Sakura, do you know where the rest of the supplies are?" Sakura's father asked. Sakura leaned up against a tree before she replied._

_"I left them back at the trail." She replied boredly. Chase groaned before face palming._


End file.
